Team PsyFlame Reborn: The Fanfic
by Bluarachnia
Summary: The Official Fanfic of Team PsyFlame Reborn, AU maybe write a better summery when i get CH 2 up


The Story of Team PsyFlame Reborn

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, otherwise i would have an MMO out already

Authors note: Shinomori is a common name in this fanfic, just like "smith" or "Jones" irl or "Antilles" in star wars, I do not own Pokémon and all characters in this story put themselves in it, if you want a cameo PM me with a good reason and I might give you the form to fill in.

If you want more information on this team just drop me a message

* * *

Chapter One  
Prologue

This is the story of Team PsyFlame Reborn

"Typhlosion, finish it off with a flamethrower, now!" Bluarachnia Shinomori said to his Pokémon.  
"Typho, Thyphlosion!" replied Typhlosion, now letting loose a huge flame directed at its weary opponent. Looking around, Bluarachnia saw how his team mates were doing; his girlfriend, and the Team's Shadow Division, Rikianna had her Torchic and Flygon out. They were defending themselves against a rather larger looking Steelix and its partner Houndoom. Team Co-Leader Aurora had Rayon, her Luxray, on the offense against a Charizard. PsyCaptain Ryim and FlameSoldier Darumo had teamed up together to fight a swarm of Ariados.  
Looking back to his own battle, Bluarachnia had found that his Typhlosion had completely obliterated the totally worn out Blissey. Thinking about his team mates, he sent his Typhlosion to help Riki while bringing out his Scyther. "Scyther! Help Ryim and Darumo - use Fury Cutter on those Ariados' now!" He commanded.

Watching over the battle fields with his seasoned eyes, it appeared the war was going well. The opposing army was in almost full retreat and Team PsyFlame Reborn looked to have been the victor of the battle. Bluarachnia called out to his team mates, "Don't give up now, it's almost over!"His Pokémon kept up the massive offense, as did those of his team mates; more of them joined the fray. Suddenly, Bluarachnia felt an intense sharp pain in his right Shoulder. Crying out in pain, and looking behind him, he saw that a rouge Scyther had stabbed him. Bluarachnia collapsed, all his strength leaving his legs.  
Head spinning and everything blurring, Bluarachnia heard someone scream out his name, followed by a roar. He felt both a Flamethrower and a Dragonbreath shoot over his head and incinerate the Rouge Scyther. Soon after he embraced the sweet darkness as he blacked out.

Back out on the Battlefield..

Rikianna Shinomori was not always one for Battles, in fact not that long ago she was called "chicken" by almost everyone around her. But now here she was, fighting the final Battle of The Shadow Wars. It was a war that had plagued the lands for far too long, on a Team commanded by one of the greatest military minds, her boyfriend, Bluarachnia Shinomori. Looking at the Pokémon that she had sent out, her Torchic and Flygon, she knew that she wasn't going to last long against that huge Steelix and that damnable houndoom it was with, suddenly she felt a large flame pass her head and hit the steelix right in its stomach "At least I hope that's it's stomach" she thought to herself.  
"Thanks Typhlosion" Riki called to Bluarachnia's Pokémon, "Flygon - cover that houndoom in a sand tomb, now!" She then called out to Flygon, as her Flygon started the to make the ground move with its wings, covering the Houndoom in six tonnes of dirt and sand, "Torchic - use Fire Spin to turn the sand to glass" she called to her Torchic "And you Typhlosion, use another Flamethrower on Steelix" she said to Bluarachnia's Typhlosion, who knew he should do as his master said and help Rikianna.

After the Houndoom and Steelix were finished off, and the battle was won, Riki heard someone cry out in pain. Spinning around, she saw; not one of the Shadow Guards felled by one of her team mates, but a defenceless Bluarachnia; who had been stabbed in the Back by a Scyther with weird markings. "NO! BLUARACHNIA!" she cried out "Flygon - use dragon breath on that scyther, Typhlosion, help you're Master, NOW!" she screamed to the Pokémon Guarding her.  
Typhlosion let out a massive roar, followed by a huge flame that combined with the Dragon Breath that Flygon was using, incinerating the Rouge Scyther instantly. Running as fast as she could to her fallen partner, Rikianna Shinomori had never been more afraid, any attempts to patch Bluarachnia up would be dangerous as he had lost a lot of blood. "No, Blue. Hold on" she urged, as she tried to bandage Bluarachnia's shoulder. "_Please. Blue just hold on_" she urged along their psychic bond. "_Riki...I..._" came the faint reply, "Help! Ryim, Darumo! We need help!" Riki cried out to the closest team mates, who ran over as fast as they could, Flying as fast as it could along side them was the reason Bluarachnia had no defence against attack. Bluarachnia's Scyther, who he had sent to assist Ryim and Darumo in the offense against the Ariados swarm, which were all destroyed.  
"Stand back Rikianna" Ryim said gently "we have to get him to a medic as soon as possible" Ryim, assisted by Darumo, lifted Bluarachnia's unconscious body onto a stretcher and retreated back to Headquarters. Closely followed by a crying Rikianna, as well as Bluarachnia's Typhlosion and Scyther; Guarding their Master and Mistress as best they could.

Elsewhere...

Aurora Minnamino was in a state of shock; her Leader had sent his Pokémon off to help his team mates without a thought of his own safety, and in return could quite possibly have been killed from it. "That damnable Rouge" she muttered to herself "_that damnable Rouge was as bad as the damnable Human_" Rayon told her. "_Don't you say that, Rayon_" she replied angrily "_that man saved Rikianna as well as both Ryim and Darumo with his only two Pokémon_".  
As Bluarachnia had fallen in Combat, Aurora was now, even if temporary, leader of Team PsyFlame Reborn and thus the decision fell on her about what to do now. As she walked the perimeter of Headquarters; patrolling for any survivors of the last battle, Aurora was deep in thought "come one out - Mamoru and Irunu, I need your counsel" She said, releasing her Pikachu and Infernape. "_How may we be of service, Mistress?_" asked Mamoru, a strangely bronze coloured Pikachu. "Oh Mamoru, I just don't know what to do now" Aurora replied "_The Human known as Bluarachnia gave his life for his team mates_" said Irunu, the Infernape "_Your the Temporary Leader now, The Fallen one would want you to be brave_". "_I'll try, Irunu_" said Aurora "_we had better go and see how things are_" Said Rayon, "_I know your worried Aurora, but if he passes, you will have to lead the team_ "thanks you guys" replied Aurora, and returning the Pokémon to their Pokeballs, she walked inside the Headquarters.

Inside Headquarters...

Toad, the Chief Medical Officer, had been clearing up his med bay when in came a stretcher carried by Ryim and Darumo. After them came a Typhlosion and a Scyther guarding an extremely distraught Rikianna. But what really caught his eye was the figure on the stretcher. Bluarachnia Shinomori; the leader of Team PsyFlame Reborn, the leader of the Resistance, was lying unconscious and ghostly white with a white bandage over his right side."Blissey" he called out to his Pokémon "we need help here, quickly" as they all went into the operating theatre.

Outside the med bay stood Bluarachnia's Pokémon, guarding their charge from anyone or anything, Scyther even threatened a little Marril that strayed too close. Rikianna looked up to see Aurora walk in the door, as Typhlosion reared up to guard, Rikianna said softly "its ok Flare" using the nickname she had always used for it, even though its master never made use of a nickname "she can come in" she said. Aurora walked in and sat beside Rikianna.  
"How you holding up kiddo?" Aurora asked. "I'm Afraid" Rikianna replied "I'm too scared to lose him, to lose him this way" "Toad will do the best he can" Aurora told Rikianna "I know it" "I hope so" replied Rikianna "I hope so..."


End file.
